universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Smash Bros Lawl/Judgement Hall Quotes
In Judgement Hall and MTT Resort, the Kruel K.O showcases UNDERTALE's standard Game Over screen, but the dialogue normally said by Sans or Asgore, is replaced with a taunt by the person who Kruel K.O'd the victim. Case in point, here are some examples of said taunts. Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck Raz * * Peter Venkman * "It's true. This man has no dick." * "Now there's something you don't see everyday." Count Olaf * "Away you rapscallion!" Lord Hater * "Lord Hater! Number One Superstar!" * "Who is the universe's awesome-st evildoer? HATER!!!" John Freeman * * The Man Who Arranges The Blocks * "This is one game I shall not play." * "What's the point of it all when your doing your all and in front of my eyes, you just disappear?" Wheatley * "Are you okay? Are you - Don't answer that. I'm absolutely sure you're fine. There's plenty of time for you to recover. Just take it slow." * "Also, are you alive? That's important, should have asked that first. I'm--do you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to work on the assumption that you're still alive and I'm just going to wait for you up ahead. I'll wait--I'll wait one hour. Then I'll come back and, assuming I can locate your dead body, I'll bury you. Alright? Brilliant! Go team! See you in an hour! Hopefully! If you're not... dead." Wendy Corduroy * "Boosh!" * "See ya later dork!" Soos * "Dude, I guess the real monster was like you. Ha ha. Sorry, i just like...boom, just popped into my head there..." * "Oh, I've always wanted to try this! *deep inhale* Getttttt dunked on! ...Eh, it was better in my head." Other Mother * "And that's what happens to young children who disobey their mothers." * "You know, I was going to eat you, but I'm sure you wouldn't taste good..." Pyramid Head Count Blek * "Bleh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! BLEK!!!" Lord Dominator * "That was amazing! You were all like "WHAAAAT!!!??? Who's this guy!?" ad then I was like "Serious!" and then I was all "Grrrraaarrgh!!!" * "You think that song was just for show?" Toon Sans * "getttttttttt dunked on!" Cruise * "*terrible car pun*" Nicole * "Hey! Nice candle!" Squidward Tentacles * "How did I get stuck with such loser fighters?" Manolo Sanchez * "Killing is not a good thing, but in a case like yours, it was my only option. Sorry." Buzz Lightyear * "Impressive work, but it'll be long before you'll be in Star Command..." Ford Pines * "Strange. I thought this would of ended with more of a boom rather then this..." Rick Sanchez * "And that's the way the news goes..." Ron Burgandy * "Go fuck yourself *lawlers name*" Mettaton * "Oh, such a shame. You were doing so fabulous darling!" Illuminati * "The only thing confirmed is how much of a loser you are." Luna Loud * "GOODNIGHT, LOUD HOUSE!!!" * "No offense bro, but you kinda suck at this..." Dan Backslide * Jacksepticeye * Big Daddy * "Gwoooooaaaaarrrugghh!!" Fern * Slinkman * Vanoss * Reggie Flaps * Danny Sexbang * Leni and Lori Loud * Kung Fury * Luan Loud * John Candy * Sideshow Bob * Mike Wazowski * Gonzo * Wallace * Rigby * "Awww yeah! In your face! Looks like I'm not as weak as people say I am!" Toon Zurg * Milo Murphy * "I hate to be a bother, but really this is your fault. You know what they say! Sticks and stone can damage your vital organs, so always wear body armour!" Rocko * "Hee,hee,hee. Oh my." Category:Other Category:Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck Category:Stages Category:List Category:Undertale